Harper
Harper (full name Harper van Fleming) is an Brawler who equips a weapon that shoots and plays songs, she is comparable with Piper in sharpshooting skills and comparable to Poco in music playing skills. She is a low health brawler with her main attack shoots out bullets which enlarges as it travels and deals more damage if lands accurately close or far, she thrives on maps that has fewer walls. Her super allows her to quickly travel to a location quickly by pulling herself towards the string location like Spider man but its the instrument string instead of the web. She has a "built in" ability to reload faster or move faster based on the situation she is in. Her star power boosts her teammates super charge when dealing damage and also allowing the teammates to do the same. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Normal) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Very Long) Main Attack Reload: (Very Slow) Utility: Super Range: (Long) Attack: Curved Bullet Her gun has strings that can also be played as an instrument but that is got to do with her super not her main attack. Haper main attack fires a weird looking shape bullet that has the initial size of 0.5 tiles and has a 10 tiles range which will expand up to 2.0 tiles in size which makes this attack also easy to hit opponents from a distance, the downside of the bullet getting bigger that it could hit a wall instead before it hits an enemy. Because of how the bullet is shaped or at least of the game mechanic standpoint, the center part of the bullet (arc) hits the opponents harder than the sider part of it, so the centermost 9° (10%) of the bullet hits the hardest followed by the next closest being the 27° (30%) area then the 54° (60%) for even lower damage and the outest area of the bullet has the least power out of these four bullet zones, there is a secret highest damage which is the center 1° (1.11%) of the bullet that deals a whopping 500 base damage when it travelled 9 tiles and before its range limit of 10 tiles. The damage dealt is calculated based on the part where the bullet lands an enemy's hitbox, as long as any length of the more center part area of the bullet lands on that enemy they takes that more center damage of the bullet, because of this she still can deal lots of damage at point blank range because its very likely that the most center part of the bullet will hit the target despite the smaller bullet size (auto-aim, god is watching you). She also can charge the yellow bar which takes 1 seconds after she has full ammo, when fully charged her next shot will halt any enemy main attack or super that has attack animation time like colt and frank causing them to end their attacks prematurely. This attack bears similarties to piper's attack is that the bullet becomes better the further it travels, for harper is the size and for piper is the damage. The 3 dimension looks of the bullet is the the horizontal revolution of the shape with it having two curved planes and not the other two ways of revolution. *Damage: 180 or 260 or 340 or 420 (or 500, when bullet is at 9-10 tiles distance) *Pierce: 1 Health Base Health: 600 Super: Ultimate String Harper's gun has a built in strings that also serves as an instrument of the name itself. She launches one of the string which its distance can be selected anywhere from right next to her to quite a distance from her, when it is fired the string will pierce through enemies and destroys walls and lands on the spot where she has selected with a very fast launch speed and pulls herself to the intended destination, she gains damage immunity as soon as she launches the string and until her super ends, the super duration varies because it takes longer for further distance travels (takes about 1 seconds for the max range super). This is useful to escape from opponents and also destroying some walls at the same time. Special: Comfort and Discomfort As the name of the special aspect exactly states, she will reload 0.4 seconds faster (1.9 seconds) as long as there are at least one teammate who are up to 5 tiles from her (measured from brawlers' center to center) and she will move 100 speed faster (750) as long as there are at least one opponent brawler who are up to 5 tiles from her, both bonus can be applied to her if both conditions are met and the bonus does not stacks if there more than one brawler of that team who are within the 5 tiles of her. Star Power: Charging Harmony When her shot lands on an opponent, her super charges by a certain percentage and 15% of the charge for that shot is also granted with her teammates and this is also true when teammates attacks hits an opponent with their super is charged for that value and 15% of the charge is shared to her and the other teamamte, this means that this star power is more effective with more teammmates on the map, brawlers super charge with super attack will also be counted. For example, when Harper his an opponent with 420 damage which charges 33.33% of her super (1260 to charge super), and so each of her teammates will gain 5% of the super of the total thus. This star power is useless in solo showdown since there are no teammates with her to utilize it. Voice Lines Skins Trivia *This brawler is created because of Piper (pipe instrument), so there shall have another musical instrument based brawler that is Harper (harp instrument). This brawler is based on Piper. **Harper existed on the same timeline as Piper and the other brawlers and she and piper wasn't aware of each other until they met... and things starts to get flurry. But i do not confirmed this for now because piper might be her companion and not her rival so as to say, as for such. ***They may have first met each other before the game was released. **Harper is not a pun to any other words to her name and is actually named after the musical instrument and based on it unlike Piper who is actually pun to the word sniper and not the instrument itself so in terms of naming, Harper wins! *The measurement of the arc and chord value is possible with the help of https://planetcalc.com/1421/ (not sponsored). *'Charging Harmony' was originally planned to be a special instead of a star power and Comfort and Discomfort as a star power initially, since the Comfort and Discomfort was added i thought that CaD would not be so suitable as a star power because why does this only happens when she is maxed so it has become her special and CH becomes her star power. *I believe that she will be more OP than Piper when she was first released. *Her main attack damage 420 is based on Piper's main attack damage at max range during after her damage is nerfed twice (460 original, 440 nerfed once). *Its fucking tedious to make the attacks visualization for this brawler due to the weird ass shapes i have to "carve" in the Inkscape program, so it takes relatively longer and here it is. *It seems that Poco is her arch-nemesis since they both plays string based instruments and it seemed that she robbed all his fans in the past which could explain about his old brawler description quote: "After losing his fans to a rival band, Poco fills every waking moment trying to find the perfect riff to win it all back."... except that he couldn't, Poco is so mad that he would use his gituar to slam directly at her head when he finally fights her in the brawl. *Her ancestors are European just like the non native Americans invaders comes from the Europe. **Her last names have nothing to do with the brawler characteristics and properties, it seems to be pretty realistic for such names to be so and i also did research on these names so that makes total sense. This is because piper has an appropriate name that correlates about her theme. *'Its not confirmed if Piper is her (companion or friend) or her rival that the fact that they knows each other.' *Harper is actually right handed although she uses left hand to do the gunnings, the trained her left hand and pretends to be left handed to show piper and by mocking her, this is only true if she is her rival. But if she is her friend/companion timeline then thats a complete different story and she is left handed initially like piper. Though she is still Poco's top wanted list for stealing his fans away. * (apparels company) has sponsored her apparels of all types (from head to toe) to wear all of them and brawl (shit! free marketing for as her skin) since her name contains van (dutch of vonjor). *Full comparison of Harper and Piper: Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:American Frontier Category:Serious Conceptions